


И на камне сем я построю церковь мою

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый разум прекрасен. Со временем Ванда Максимова это поняла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И на камне сем я построю церковь мою

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And on this rock I will build my church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807745) by [Ashild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashild/pseuds/Ashild). 



> Я всё ещё боюсь писать по Марвелу сама, но вот переводить могу. Мне очень понравилась финальная фраза - так что почему бы и нет.

Каждый разум прекрасен.  
Со временем Ванда Максимова это поняла.

Первым разумом, в который она заглянула, был разум Пьетро. Он буквально гудел от сдерживаемой энергии, был слишком быстрым, но Пьетро она видела насквозь ещё до того, как над ней поработали учёные. Она всегда его понимала, это была константа её жизни, и связь с близнецом была с ней до того, как Ванда смогла обуздать свою новую силу. Если бы эксперименты усилили только эту связь, это понимание — этого было бы достаточно.  
Этого меня лишить не смогут», — думала Ванда.

Иногда она представляла, что бы она увидела в головах своих родителей. Ей казалось, что где-то глубоко в ней живут эти знания, хотя ей никогда уже не удастся проверить наверняка.  
— Сестра, ты в порядке?  
Она кивнула.  
— Просто устала.  
— Знаешь, мы ведь свободны. С этими силами мы можем сделать всё, что хотим… и ждать не придётся. Они провели над тобой достаточно тестов.  
Пальцы Пьетро сжали её ладонь, и она позволила себе _упасть_ в его успокаивающие мысли.  
— Нет. У них хорошие намерения. Они верят в то, что делают.  
Все люди, которых она «прочитала» после обретения силы, были разными, но идеалы у них были одни и те же. Её это успокаивало.

А потом всё пошло крахом. Неподалёку от базы появились другие люди, со своей собственной верой. Но Ванду потрясло не это. Её потрясла сила, с которой они верили в свои идеалы. Возможно, она была даже крепче той, что окружала Ванду прежде.  
_Нет!_  
Она заглянула в голову Старка, прошлась среди его мыслей в поисках… чего-то.  
_Вот оно!_  
Она нашла его глубочайший страх, наблюдала за катастрофой вместе с ним, и почувствовала, как в ней _расцветает понимание_. Так вот каким был Старк.  
И она его отпустила.

Ванда не могла заглянуть в разум Альтрона.  
Ей это не нравилось. Каждый раз, когда она смотрела на него, каждый раз, когда её физические чувства говорили «Вот он, прямо перед тобой», то самое, единственно важное чувство, шептало «Здесь никого нет». 

В конце концов, она отыскала мысли Альтрона. Они напомнили ей о Старке.  
Проблеск сознания, который Ванда уловила, был прекрасен. Совершенно непохожий на остальные, новый, и в то же время знакомый и пугающий, с такими же скачками логики, которые она видела в окружавших её учёных — но искажённый и незаконченный.  
— И как мы поговорим с Мстителями? — обратилась она к Пьетро. — Это будет похоже на сделку с дьяволом.  
— Разве мы не заключали похожую прежде? С Гидрой, а потом и с Альтроном?  
Ванда сморгнула слёзы с ресниц.  
— Старка будет сложно убедить. Но вдруг остальные выслушают нас.

Одни послушали их, другие — нет, а потом появился бог. Ванда вновь заглянула в тот величественный разум, которым так легко управляла. _Прямые линии, простые решения._ Он был так же прекрасен, как и разум Альтрона. Ей не хотелось больше доверять своему дару.  
Затем появился ещё один разум, и она предложила проверить его, посмотреть, похож ли он на Альтрона. Но, несмотря на предложение, она едва взглянула на новый комок мыслей, зная, что больше не может доверять самой себе. Она подозревала, что отыщет одинаковую красоту и в святом, и в убийце.

И была битва.  
Когда Ванда смотрела вслед убегавшему Пьетро, она не знала, что видит его в последний раз.  
Но она чувствовала его до самого конца.  
_Ты быстрый, ты сможешь уцелеть, всегда сможешь убежать и поможешь остальным…_

Ярость, чистая ярость. Ненависть к машине, безумной, которой нет дела ни до кого, кроме себя, способной видеть красоту только в собственном отражении. 

Её основа, камень, заложенный в фундамент, на котором она держалась, тот, кто вёл её за собой, кто был старше, больше, всегда защищал… _двенадцать минут_ и пустота, пустота, пустота...  
Кто-то поднял её, и она подумала о Пьетро, но этот разум был другим. Она потянулась к нему и увидела...

Каждый разум прекрасен. Даже в войне и разрушении есть особая грация, и Ванда приняла эту мысль, потому что такова была настоящая жизнь — со всей своей красотой и уродливостью. Но есть разумы _чистые и незапятнанные_.

Ванда улыбнулась _Видению_ , ждавшему её в будущем.


End file.
